Immortal Love Hidan and Kakuzu OC
by vampyaoi09
Summary: This is a fanfic of one of my Akatsuki OCs. For the most part, most of the chapters will be more like rated "T" but there'll be some chpt. that will be rated "M". PLEASE READ N' REVIEW!
1. Ch 1: Memories Not Worth Remembering

This is my first fanfic, so please bare w/ me! ^^;

**CONTENT:** This chapter is rated "T" for violence

**FYI: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. The only characters that belongs to me are Rieka (our main character of the story), Ryou, Joushi, Kaizora, Kyora, Shiroku, and Gorukin

PLEASE ENJOY! (/_~\) v

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"My lady! The ceremony is about to start!" Joushi eagerly informs me._

_"Don't get so worked up, Joushi!" I tell him calmly as I finished my hair. "It's not like Otokagure's on fire."_

_"How can I __**not**__?!" Joushi begins to say more irritated. "Your father will be furious if you're late; especially on this very important day!!" _

_I sighed and then said, "I know, I know..." I wasn't really the type of person who likes getting stuff done quickly as possible; unless it was life threaten of course. As soon as I completed my hair, I rose up and walked towards Joushi to assure him I was ready to go. _

_"Are you ready to head off, Future Lady Otokage?" he asked me with a smirk on his face._

_"Yes," I answered with a giggle. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Lady Otokage' all the time." Joushi looked deeply into my eyes yearning to say something, but then decides not to as he backs away; blushing as red as blood._

_"W-we must hurry... The ceremony awaits...Rieka-san." he finally spoke as he escorts me. I could feel a smile grow on my face, knowing that Joushi hasn't changed one bit after all these years..._

_*****_

_"Citizens of Otokagure! For many years, I have watched over and protected this village with the pride, the strength, and also with love of all who live in it." My father announced in the opening ceremony as the previous Otokage of our village. "But like life, an old hero must whither as a new hero blossoms. It is with great honor, to pass on the title of such power to someone who as fought with the same strength, love, and determination to protect this village until they let out their last breathe of life!"_

_My father turned towards me to crown my right as the Otokage of Otokagure. As he places the hat, symbolizing the ruling title of our proud village as he finishes, "I, Kaizora of Otokagure, here by announce Rieka, the new Otokage." As the crowd cheers and chants my name true out the village, my father, Ryou (my eldest brother), Joushi, and the rest of the Otokagure council bow down before me for respect to their new leader. _

_I smiled at them with kindness a generosity, as I turned and prepared for my speech to assure the village of my loyalty and devotion to the village I now must protect with a strong heart as my father and ancestors have done for so many years._

_"People of Otokagure! As Otokage I--" but before I could go into my speech, a bloody scream came from behind me. Everyone, even the villagers grew silence in fears of who it was and what has happened. Kyora, the Leading Operator of the Otokagure ANBU Corp. has assassinated Shiroku, the 2nd in command of the Medical Corp. of our village (I was the 1st in command of the Med. Corp.)_

_"Kyora!! What the devil has gotten into you?!?" Gorukin, the Historian of the village spoke out. Kyora smirked with an evil smile and strikes Gorukin with the same killing blow._

_"KYORA!! DROP YOUR WEAPON!! OR WE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO STOP YOU BY FORCE!!" My father informes him as he draws out his Halberd of the Lighting God. _

_Kyora then begins to laugh at his threat and spoke, "My dear Kaizora, do you honestly think that will stop me?" He then begins to pull the skin off of his face; revealing his true self, whoever he was. Our eyes widen with shock with realization of who was standing before us. He was non-other than Orochimaru; One of the 3 Great Sannins of Kohonakagure who abandoned their village so long ago._

_"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?!" My father asks him; prepared to attack him._

_"I've been planning to destroy Kohonakagure; unfortunately, I cannot accomplish my goals alone." Orochimaru explains. "So unless you want Otokagure to be whipped off the map, I suggest you cooperate and do as I say."_

_"I'll rot in Hell before I obey someone as low as you are!" My father yells as he charges towards him. But Orochimaru did seem to take him as a threat. He gave a smirk and prepared an attack of his own._

_"That, I can arrange for you!" Orochimaru says as he dodged my father's attack and stabs him in the heart with his Kusanagi sword. After a moment or two, Orochimaru slides my father off his sword and then said, "What a pity, to think you could have been useful to me..."_

_"FATHER!!" I yelled as I rushed to his side. I then pulled up my sleeves to create my hand signs to perform my medical jutsu. "Inu, Tori, Uma, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, Uma, Hitsuji, Inu! Sacred Technique: Healing Jutsu!" Once my hands began to glow the green healing chakra, I knew I had to ask fast. If I hesitated for even one moment, it could mean the death of my father even with my strong healing jutsu. But as I just begin the healing process, my father grabbed both my hands with his left hand, as if he was refusing the medical treatment he most desperately needs._

_"Father what are you--" _

_"D-don't waste your strength on me..." he coughed. "Use it for the safety of our village..." _

_"But father... You... You can't die... NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!" I screamed. I didn't want to believe the words that he just spoke before me. Tears soon began to pour down my face and landing in the depths of my fathers fatal wound. He did not grunge from pain, but had a peaceful look upon his face. He took his hand to brush the tears off my face; his fingers cold with death._

_"Protect your village... Your home... Your family... Otokage-sama..." Before he could say anything else, the life he had left no longer existed in his body. I couldn't believe that one of the most important people in my life, my own father, was now taken away from me in such a short time._

_"How sad…" Orochimaru sighed. "But he not as important to me; however, after seeing what you just did… I can't help but to find you most interesting!" He then knelt down beside me and held out my hand. "Will you join me? Together, we can rule the world and can have whatever you most desire…"_

_"There's nothing in this world I desire most…" I flatly stated as I slowly pulled out my hidden kunai, undetected. I then lunged the kunai into his side and cried, "…THAN YOUR HEAD!" _


	2. Ch 1: Memories Not Worth Remembering 2

I know that I should have put the "memory" part in the first part, but I've been so buzy lately I just did it on another document!

**CONENT:** This chpt. is rated "T" for violence and suggestive theme

**FYI:** I do not own Naruto or the characters in it. The characters that belongs to me are Rieka (main character of the story) and Joushi

PLEASE ENJOY! (/_~\)v

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: Memories Not Worth Remembering PART 2**

_I was able to knick Orochimaru's side, but wasn't successful at hitting one of his vital organs like I planned. He cracks a smile as he lunges his blade in the same spot. Luckily, I used my kunai to deflect his attack and made hand signs with my free hand. When he tried to repeat his previous attack, I summoned my weapon- TsukiKin, or "Moon Blade". I only used it when I truly needed it and now was the perfect time. Orochimaru jumps back- standing a few feet away from me._

_"My, this is just wonderful," he mused. "Not only do I get to face the most powerful ninja in Otokagure, I get to test my __Kusanagi against the legendary TsukiKin!"_

_"It's only fair," I started to say. "If my father death was sealed by your legendary blade, then your life should end by a blade of such status as well."_

_"Ah, a sword dances of fate… What a fitting finish to a tragic downfall." He grinned once more. _

_The two of us stood there; waiting for one of us to make the first move. Finally, I started this fight to the death by tossing a few shrunken that I hid in one of my sleeves. He deflects them and teleports behind me, tempting to get me from behind. I avoided it by performing a substitution jutsu and attacked from the side. However, I miscalculated as Orochimaru swung his blade; cutting me on the right side of my face. I expected a mere small scratch, but the blade was fused with chakra- causing more damage on my face. I could feel the fresh gash burning from the blood oozing out and the large scale of the wound._

"_That's one point for me," the pale man remarked as he licks the blood off the sword with his snake-like tongue._

"_I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you!" I replied._

_The battle continued on for a while. I knew that eventually, Orochimaru had to tire out some time soon. But by the looks of how this battle is dragging on, I was the one falling victim to exhaustion. However, I couldn't let someone like Orochimaru defeat me like so. I had one card left up my sleeves and if I don't defeat him with my finishing move, then its farewell to Otokagure. I created a few hand signs and summoned my most prized weapon, which was a traditional flute that has been passed down for generations in my family- given to the most gifted warrior. It was the last atonement from my grandfather, Renji. Made from the wood of the sakura tree, with delicately carved designs, and silk-like rope from end to end where it was used in battle, it was indeed a rare and beautiful piece of art worthy to the gods. _

_My strategy was simple- first; I was going to cast a genjutsu to fool Orochimaru. Second, perform the signs for the Medical Ninjutsu: Charka Dissection Blade. And thirdly, block off his abilities to use anything to defend himself and give the killing blow._

_I put the flute up to my mouth and began playing the melodic tone that shrouded everything into a foggy darkness. I too, disappeared within the fog. I was able to see everything clearly; enjoying the seemingly frightened Orochimaru franticly looking around. I made the hand signs; making my hands glow green once more as I slowly approach Orochimaru. I then turned into my original, solid form prepared to go into phase three of my plan._

"_IT'S OVER, OROCHIMARU!" I yelled; aiming for the pressure points. But then suddenly, he vanished from my sight. "W-what?!" _

"_Who's the cocky one now?" Orochimaru whispered in my ear as he holds the blade against my neck. For some reason, I wasn't able to escape his closer. I was frozen in fear. My mind keeps screaming; telling me to move, but my body just wouldn't budge. At that moment, I knew that I have lost._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to kill me." I said waiting for my death._

"_I would kill you, but…" he begins to say, lowering his blade and brushing his free hand against my neck. "You could be of service to me." His hand then traveled downward, gently touching the anatomy of my body. "Not only are you very skilled as a shinobi, but your beauty and charm are like a goddess- no, it makes a goddess seem blain!" He then proclaims. "So, what do you say?"_

"_I'd rather rot to Hell for the rest of my life!" I spat with venom in my voice._

_Orochimaru takes a deep breath and placed the sword back to my throat and said, "Give Kaizora and the others my regards." As he lifts the blade up, preparing to give the killing blow, I closed my eyes to minimize the pain that I was accepting._

_After a moment or two, I noticed that I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes and say the reason why I was still breathing. Joushi blocked Orochimaru's attack with his blade and saved me._

"_J-Joushi…" I spoke._

"_You have to run, Rieka! Run as far away as possible!" he told me in a demanding voice._

"_But what about—" _

"_Don't worry about me!" he interrupted. "It's my duty to protect the Otokage…" I wanted to say something else but Joushi refused to listen to me. "NOW GO!"_

_When I heard the seriousness in his voice, I then began to run for my life. As I passed the gates of my fallen village, I could see the inferno still rising up to the heavens and hear Joushi's bloody scream and Orochimaru's mad laughter…_

***

I didn't realize I was screaming until I finally woke up from my tormenting nightmare of my haunting experience. I knew at that moment, I had nothing left to live for, thanks to Orochimaru. As I rose from the tree where I was resting, and trying to walk through the endless rain, I finally found the dirt road that connected the Land of Sound and the Land of Grass. I then continued my journey from my home, for Joushi's sake. But I felt like every step I took, I wasn't getting there any faster. Was it because I was still bleeding from the battle scars? Whatever it was, I knew one thing: I was going to die soon.

I finally crossed the borders of the Land of Sound and was now in the Land of Grass. It was still raining, but the trees that covered the road blocked some of it. I wasn't really sure how long I was walking, but I guess that didn't matter now. I had nothing left to live for in this cold and cruel world.

Eventually, I finally became too weak to walk anymore. I fell to the ground in the middle of the road I was traveling. The dirt felt uncomfortable in the wound on the right side of my face, but the pain started to fade as my body grew numb.

_So… This is it… I'm going to die…_ I thought to myself, accepting my death.

Suddenly, I saw two shadows walking by me. They stopped and gazed at me. I could see the color of their eyes. The taller one had sea foam green, the other shadow had fuchsia.

"Such a damn shame…" The fuchsia eyed man sighed. The other shadow didn't reply. He turns in the direction they were walking, but I managed to grab his leg with the energy I had left. His eyes gazed down at me with annoyance.

"It seems she still has some fight in her." he finally said.

I wasn't so sure about why I grabbed him. Was it because I was dying? The usual action out of human instinct when a person experiences death? The question seem to bother me bit, or at least until my world began to turn black. I knew at this moment, I was finally at the end of the line. Finally, I let the darkness take over as I let go to the life that I had left inside of me.


	3. Ch 2: Saviors

Sorry for the wait! Here's chpt. 2!

**CONTENT:** This chapter is rated "T+" for mild language (mainly Hidan! XD)

**FYI:** I do not own Naruto and the characters in it! The characters I own is Rieka (the main character of the story)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2: Saviors**

As I felt my eyes open, my thoughts were spinning with confusion. I didn't expect to still be alive. But then I remembered the two shadows that I saw before I fell unconscious. I soon began to feel a faint wave of pain going through my body- mainly at my right eye. I lifted myself up, despite the pain and condition I was in, and looked around to see where I was. It looked like I was in one of those cheap hotel rooms in some small town.

"I see you're awake…" a dark voice spoke from across the room. It was one of shadows from before, I could tell because he had the sea-foam colored eyes. His face was mostly covered by the mask and head band that showed he was from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall he wore and was also wearing a large, black coat with a red cloud pattern on it. He was sitting in the floor with a brief case next to him and had what looked like money lay out across the table where he sat.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, rubbing my now bandaged arms. I noticed that I wasn't wearing the clothes I had before and had a plain purple yukata instead.

"Sorry if you don't like the color," another voice ran from behind. "Kakuzu's a cheap-ass." I knew it had to be the other shadow that I saw as well. How could I forget his unusual, fuchsia eyes and his choice of words. His hair was gleaming silver and wore his head band and a strange pendant around his neck. He also wore the same jacket that the other man was wearing, but had the top part opened down to the bottom of his chest.

What was even more an enigma, both of their head bands had a long, horizontal line that was engraved. I wasn't exactly sure who they were, but they must have some reason for saving me.

As much as I wanted to say something about his vulgar language, I simply sighed and rose to my feet. While putting my knee lenghted hair into a ponytail, I walked to the window and saw a pot of lilies- a seemingly perfect plant to conjure up some medicine. I picked a few from the pot and headed towards the small dinette room.

"You're going to make me have to pay more for this room if you mess with their decor." The masked man grumbled.

"For your information, I can take care of myself." I stated as I crushed the petals and mixing it with the tea I began brewing.

"Well then I guess you didn't need our help when you were lying on the road like fucked up road kill." The other man said.

"I never asked for you're help!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" He then yawned. "What the hell are you doing anyways?"

"Well if you must know, I'm making an herbal tea with the lilies from the window seal."

"Why?"

"Because the lilies have a natural enzyme that is found in most head-ache medicines and if you brew it with green tea it works a lot faster to relieve your head-ache or any other ache you have." I explained. I poured me a cup and began drinking it.

"You seem to know a lot about herbs." He yawned again as he stretches his arms.

"Of course, I'm…well, I **was** the captain of the medical corp…" I told, thinking about the past.

"Was?" I nodded to his one word question. "Did you run away or something?"

"Not exactly…" I spoke in a low tone, while unwrapping my wounds and began to heal most of my wounds with my medical ninjutsu. I was able to clear every minor wound except for the large scar on the right side of my face. But no one could really tell, because my shoulder lenght bangs covered it up.

"So, what happened?" he then asked out of curiosity.

I stood there silent, thinking of how I can explain my story to the strangers that I just met. But could I really trust them? I glanced around the counter, and saw my head band. I picked it up and began tracing the symbol of the village I was born, raised and devoted my life to protect when I graduated the ninja academy.

"I may not seem like much, but I was to become Otokage of my village…" I began to say. "It was probably the happiest day for our village, especially for me. But when I about to give my acceptance speech, he attacked."

"He?" the silver haired man questioned.

"Orochimaru…" I growled with venom in my voice, despising even the thought of that name. "He killed my father, and I fought him out of vengeance. And just when I thought I had him in my grasp, he defeated me. Then he offered to let me live if I became his…"

"Whore?" he guessed on the last word I couldn't say.

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "But I told him I'd burn to Hell before I gave myself to him. Then when he tried to kill me, Joushi saved me and told me to run away…"

"Ah, that explains a lot," the masked man finally said after counting the money in the brief case. "To think I thought you were raped or something…"

"Well, I never—" I yelled, outraged at his theory. "I may have been weak, but I'm not that helpless!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I didn't know what happened to you."

"Who are you two anyways?" I asked them

They were silent at first; looking at each other with unsure stares. After a minute or two of this strange action, they finally answered.

"I'm Kakuzu." The sea-foam green man answered first.

"And I'm Hidan." the other man replied. "And you are...?"

"Rieka," I told them. "But I would like to know more than just your names."

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well... Like, are you in some clan or something? Because by the looks of what you both are wearing, you two must be in some kind of group."

Once more, Hidan and Kakuzu stared at each other with the same look as before. But it didn't last as long when they turned their attention back towards me.

"We're part of an organization called the Akatsuki." Kakuzu begins to explain.

"Akatsuki?" I questioned.

"What's so important about us that you need to know?" Hidan's voice irritated by my curiosity.

"There must be some reason you two saved me." I pointed out.

"Well, the look in your eyes seemed like you didn't want to die." Kakuzu then said. "I wouldn't have saved you if you wanted to die in the first place, but your eyes said differently. There must be something you needed to live for."

I wasn't really understanding what he was telling me. I had nothing left to live for now thanks to Orochimaru, so what could I possibly have left.

"Why am I alive?" I muttered silently. "What's my purpose to stand where I am now?"

"Aw, come on! There's gotta be something!" Hidan sighed. "Isn't there something you wanna do before you die?"

With that been said, something did come in mind that I would like to do before I meet my fate with death. And that, was to kill Orochimaru and avenge all that has fallen by his hands. Now I knew what I had to live for.

"To kill Orochimaru..." I spoke out of determination. "And take vengence for the sinful acts he's done."

"Now that's more like it!" Hidan smirked.

"Well then, I guess we can head back now." Kakuzu said on his way to the door. "You're coming, too so hurry up."

"M-me?!" I asked, my voice squeaked with shock.

"Hey, it's not like you ain't got anywhere else to go." Hidan points out.

"Oh, right..."

"Come on, you two! Time is money, and I'm not paying extra because of you!" Kakuzu yells impaciently down the hallway.

"ALRIGHT! Damn Kakuzu, you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Hidan screams back.

"You're the one to talk."

"Aw, fuck off bitch!"

_Sigh, what am I getting myself into?_ I thought to myself, followin behind my strange yet thankful saviors. I wasn't sure where we was heading to now, but I guess if this is what it takes to make my goals of revenge into reality, I'll just have to deal with them for now...


	4. Ch 3: Akatsuki

**CONTENT:** This chapter is rated "T+" For very mild nudity and lanuage

**FYI:** I do not own Naruto and the characters in it! The characters I own is Rieka (the main character of the story

**Chapter 3: The Akatsuki PART 1**

After many miles, we arrived at a large palace within the deep forest. I wasn't familiar with the place we traveled to. Even after taking on many missions when I was still a young ninja, I still haven't been to any other nation other than the small countries around the Land of Sound. At first, I thought they were kidding about where their hide-out was. To me it looked like one of those abandoned ancient palace that hasn't been touched by time. But still, I followed Kakuzu and Hidan into the palace. Surprisingly enough, the inside looked livelier inside than it did outside. The lights were on and the smell of flowers filled the entrance way.

"W-wow…" I simply said out of amazement.

"Yeah, didn't really expect this did you?" Hidan smirked.

I shook my head as I wondered in awe. I then began to smell something mouth-watering, taking me into the kitchen. My stomach ached as I glanced at the freshly made rice balls on the table. Just when I was about to grab one of the rice balls, a voice rang from the room next door.

"How many times do I have to say don't touch—" the young, blonde, female-looking boy began to yell as he was carrying a pot of what looked and smelled like miso soup. "Wait, who the hell are you?" he then asked me.

"Don't worry about her, Deidara! She's with us!" Hidan replied before I had the chance to do so myself. So her… I mean, his name was Deidara.

"With you two? Seriously?" Deidara asked sounding surprised.

"Is there a problem with us bringing someone to our hideout?" Kakuzu then questioned him.

"Not really," Deidara began to say. "But the thought of it being you two that brings someone here… alive, it's very shocking."

"I only kill people that seem worthy of being Jashin-sama's sacrifices!" Hidan exclaimed.

Deidara looks at Kakuzu with a cocky expression and said, "What's your excuse then?"

Kakuzu gave him a long, hard, deadly glare, and then he let out a deep sigh and answered, "If they have a large bounty or they're just useless and gets in my way…"

"Whatever…" Deidara left the room and resumed to the cooking he was doing in the other room.

I looked at Kakuzu and Hidan both as I asked, "What did he mean by 'alive'?"

"Ah, don't pay attention to old Dei-Dei," Hidan told me, placing his arm around my neck. "He's nothing but an art obsessed bomber... so you probably wanna tour of the place, huh?"

I gave a slight nod and told him, "It would be nice, but is there any way I can get cleaned up before hand?"

Hidan answers with a shrug and lead me to a large, indoor hot spring. "There are towels on the right side of this door way, and I guess I can ask Konan for a spare yukata you can wear other than the one that Mr. Cheap-Ass bought you…"

I thanked him a smile before he closed the door behind me. As soon as I knew that I was alone, I began to undress out of the purple yukata and neatly folded it where the towels were (even though it was cheap, I wasn't about to just toss it away when someone bought it for me). I then grabbed a towel and laid it close to where I can use it when I was done. I slowly made my way into the warm, soothing spring- foot first- easing my way down into the water. I sighed out of pleasure as the water washed away every ache in my body from my toes to the top of my breast. I released my hair from its braided form and let it fall down my back into the water.

"Much better…" I softly sighed. The water was so warm and relaxing, I felt like I was the only one in the world and had nothing to fear or dread. I slowly pulled myself underwater and stayed there for a moment or more.

Suddenly, I felt something or someone's presence as the water began to stir. I quickly surfaced from the water and saw a man in the springs. It was a man- or at least I think he was- his skin and hair color were as blue as the day sky and dark sea, pointed ears, and had eyes, gills, and sharpened teeth like a shark. He stared at me with shock seeing that not only did I just came out of nowhere but the face that I was naked.

"What the—? Where the hell did you come from?" he finally said.

My answer to his question was not words but action, as I punched him in the face with all my might. The force behind my fist was so powerful; the stranger broke through the wooden doors into the hallway. As soon as the dusty air faded away, I quickly grabbed the purple yukata that I wore when I arrived and gave the now wounded stranger a death-glare.

"How dare you!" I began to scream. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking before you enter a room?"

"What the hell's your problem? I didn't do anything to you!" he screamed back.

As the bickering continued- with my enraged furry only focused on my rude intruder- I didn't noticed the presence of yet another soul that resigned within the hideout as well. At the very moment the blue-toned man silenced and looked away from my gaze, I then felt the dark, ominous chakra that came from behind me. I slowly turned to see who or what was letting off such an aura.

There he stood. It was a boy, who was maybe about thirteen of fourteen years old. But what shocked me more than his young age were his eyes. I couldn't believe I was staring at the legendary Sharingan; the most treasured Keikei Genkai in the whole ninja world; welded by the elite Uchiha clan that resigned in the Land of Fire in the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"Kisame, who is this?" he simply asked the man behind me.

"I don't know, Itachi. She just appeared outta nowhere in the springs and punched me." Kisame told the young Uchiha boy.

Itachi stood there silent, then turned his cold, red eyes stared at me. Chills crawled down my spine as his gaze was filled with the same evil energy like that radiated off of him. I was afraid that if I made one move or sound it'd be my last. All I could hear was my erratic heartbeat and my shallow breaths as I stood frightened by one of the most powerful clan member of mankind.

"Leave her be, she's with me and Kakuzu!" Hidan's voice rang from down the hallway as he made his way towards us. I sighed with relief, surprising thanking the gods that Hidan was the one saving me from what could've been my death.

"With you… and Kakuzu?" Kisame questioned him; his voice filled with disbelief, just like Deidara did not too long ago.

"Gotta problem with it? Then deal with it…" Hidan told him.

Then with a hardy chuckle, Kisame replied, "Wow! I've seen some really fucked up situations within the Akatsuki but this takes the rice cake!" I kind of felt insulted with that comment of his, and I could tell Hidan wasn't pleased with it as well.

"You're the one to talk!" he started to boast loudly and furiously. "I mean look at you! You're blue as water and have fucking gills!" Hidan's insult hit Kisame hard for sure by the look on his face. Just as Kisame was about to say something back, Itachi stepped in between him and Hidan.

"I wouldn't be wasting my energy on him if I were you…" Itachi told Kisame. "What would you gain if you kept this insolent bickering? Absolutely nothing, that's what…"

"Tsk… whatever, do as you please you masochistic son of a bitch" Kisame grumbled as he walked away. Itachi then did the same without a single word as he takes off in the opposite direction.

"Oh Gods…" I sighed out of relief.

"Yup," Hidan began to say. "I wouldn't really worry about Kisame Hoshigaki, but the Uchiha brat, I'd be careful if I were you…"

"Thank you… for standing up for me…" I thankfully smiled.

His eyes widened a bit as a light crimson lit up his face; embarrassed as if he never got such words of gratitude from a woman. He turned his gaze away and muttered, "Whatever… Oh, I almost forgot. Here…" Hidan handed me a yukata that was skillfully woven out of the finest material and had what looked like butterflies etched as the design. "Konan said you can wear this for now, but she expects this back." I gave him a soft nod; still smiling and showing my appreciation for all that Hidan's done for me so far.

Hidan began to walk away for a moment, then he turns towards me and asks, "You coming or what?"

"Oh, sorry…" I apologized and caught up with him. We walked together for awhile until we stopped at the door of an empty room. "This where I'll be staying, I believe?"

"Yup…" Hidan answers bluntly. "I got to go talk to Pain about you, so please don't try to get into anymore trouble."

"Pain…?" I questioned. But before I could say anything else, Hidan had already left. I let out a flustered breath as I sat down on the bed that was placed next to the window, showing a beautiful view outside of the hideout.


End file.
